Microwave ovens provide a convenient means for heating a variety of food items, including dough-based products such as pizzas and pies. However, microwave ovens tend to cook such items unevenly and are unable to achieve the desired balance of thorough heating and a browned, crisp crust. Many commercially available packages attempt to brown and/or crisp the bottom surface of the food item without addressing the need to brown and/or crisp the crust or dough on the top or edges of the food item. Thus, there is a need for a system that provides the desired degree of heating, browning, and/or crisping of both the bottom and top surfaces of the crust or dough of a food item.